Stewie and Rallo's wild week
by Lord Of Disaster
Summary: Stewie hatches yet another diabolical plan to take over the world but when he and Rallo get lost in Stoolbend together for a week they both learn how to rely on one another to survive an they have fun along the way. CHAPTER 6 COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Stewie and Rallo's wild week Chapter 1 AUTHOR'S DIALOG: Hello this is my first fanfic and I realy hope you all enjoy it. I first thought of this while I was whatching the show. And it just came to me you know?...So I just thought it was a good idea and I decided to share it with you so please enjoy it. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! It was Saturday night which meant game night and most of the Griffin family was in the living room playing ''Monopoly'' and a certain fat guy was in trouble. PETER: My turn again. (Peter rolls the dice and lands on chance.) Yeah! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Alright! I get to have a Chance card. Chance card: GO DIRECTLY TO JAIL! Ahhh! Damn those Parker brothers! (Peter angrily hands the dice to Louis.) LOUIS: Well it looks like you're about to lose Peter. It's my turn now (Louis rolls the dice.) Six spaces (Louis makes her move and lands on ''Baltic Avenue''.) HA! I'm deffinantly buying it. BRIAN: Alright since I'm the banker you'll have to give me the money. LOUIS: Alright here you go Brian. BRIAN: Here's your "Baltic Avenue" Louis. LOUIS: (Louis hands the dice to Chris.) OK Chris it's your turn. CHRIS: Thanks Mom! (Chris rolls the dice and lands on ''Community chest''.) ALRIGHT! A Community chest card. Community chest: GET OUT OF JAIL FREE! Oh YEAH! PETER: OK what the hell is going on here? Louis you just bought something for the fourth time in a row. Chris you just got a GET OUT OF JAIL FREE card. Meg has three houses on the board and I landed on Brian's property twice since we've been playing... Plus I'm in jail. This is so not fair. While everyone was playing monopoly. Stewie was in his room. As far as everyone knew he was asleep however he was whide awhake.. and as usual he is planning another evil scheme again. STEWIE: Alright Rupert I think this is the single most diabolical plan I've ever thought of. Tommorow all we would need is a diversion and then VICTORY WILL BE OURS! (Stewie then looks at the stuffed teddy bear with a proud look on his face)...Wha-what do you mean this plan is destined to fail? What do you mean my plans suck? HEY Rupert..Rupert... Well if your so smart lets here your bright idea. Stewie then look's at Rupert with one of those cocky '' I'm waiting'' type of his expression slowly fades ...Well! I guess my plan was a little ''half baked'' but still look at you! Look who's thinking outside the box! So YEAH I'm totaly psyhced now lets do it! HA! I haven't been this excited since last month when the fat man was on the ''Steve Wilkos Show'' FLASH BACK: STEVE: Welcome to the show today. My guest's name is Peter. Peter why are you here? PETER: Ok steve..well first of all I'm here because I think my seventeen year old daugther is a Geek. STEVE: WOW! That realy sounds mean Peter. Well why would you say that? PETER: Because she is just awfull..I mean don't get me wrong I do care for her and all but still. She is completely boring and dull, She is as ugly as a baboon's ass, and she is SO awkard. I mean it gets to a point where you pretty much curse yourself for beening in the same room as her for even five minutes because you know she's going to try and tell you about her day at time she opens her mouth she just makes me want to put a bullet in my head. STEVE: Since thats how you feel about her. Then you know what? You can't sit on my stage! PETER: NO! To many people have had to get off of these comfty chairs because they did something you didn't like and I for one am sick of it. Steve where do you get off telling people that they can't sit down. What! You think just because you were a cop that means you can order people around? Well you know what Steve F#K you! Steve then slowly walks over to a chair. Some where in the audience. STEWIE: AW YEAH! Here it comes! (Steve throws the chair.) *CRASH!* PETER: Well if thats the way you want it then thats the way we'll play it then. (Peter also throws a chair.) STEWIE: YAYYY! I can't beleive he did that alright fat man! Now both Steve and Peter are throwing chairs at each other. The audience is cheering like never before. Atleast three people from the audience have tried to break it up. But now things just got worst because they are now on the floor fighting and it looks like Steve is about to win until the producers cut the cameras off. END FLASH BACK! STEWIE: AHH YEAH! There's no stopping us now. Tommorow for the first time ever VICTORY WILL BE OURS! (From down stairs Stewie hears a voice.) PETER: Stewie shut up and go to sleep!

AUTHOR'S DIALOG: Well how did you like that it was really something HUH? I hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. But don't worry I'm thinking of a new Chapter as we speak. So until we meet again. Oh and could you review this chapter if you can please?


	2. Chapter 2

Stewie and rallo's wild week CHAPTER 2 AUTHOR'S DIALOG: HI again thanks for reading the last Chapter. I REALLY appreciate it. Oh and if you just happen to know Steve Wilkos in any way... than I'm sorry... I promise I won't make fun of him any more. Anyway I think this chapter is going to be very interesting to you HA! Who knows you just might LOL. HEH cellphone jokes! I'm a pretty funny guy. Then again it wasn't THAT funny. Well anyway enjoy! I OWN NOTHING! Later that night. After a early night of fun, games and '' Talk Show '' references the Griffin family is deep asleep. Especially Peter who is shaking and mumbling in his sleep at the same time. PETER'S DREAM: Peter is at a KISS concert. The famous rock band was playing his favorite song and even asked him to come on the stage and sing with them. The band is practically blowing the roof off the place and the fire works and lights have the audience screaming and shouting out loud. Everything was going fantastic until... Out of no where. The chicken that has fought Peter so many times suddenly appears and attacks Peter. Peter then grabs an electric guitar and hits the mad chicken upside his head with it. However the chicken quickly gets up and kicks peter in the shins. Then peter bashes the over grown bird with the guitar until it breaks. The chicken then punches and kicks peter until he falls to his knees and then the chicken looks at peter menacingly... that is until peter uppercuts him and grabs a microphone poll. And the bird also does the some now both Peter and the chicken are fighting maching each other blow for blow. Until Peter hits the bird so hard that he is sent flying right into a pile of fire works and then the fire works go of sending him into the sky and then it explodes. END DREAM. After that Peter smiles as he returns to a peaceful sleep. IN SOME OTHER PART OF QUAHOG: (Shake and turn.) CHICKEN: AHHH! CHICKEN'S WIFE: What is it? CHICKEN: Oh nothing it was that DAMN! Peter again. CHICKEN'S WIFE: Really so you were dreaming about him again. What is it with you I thought we were over this when we took him to that restaurant. CHICKEN: YEAH! well he should've just let me pay for the food. CHICKEN'S WIFE I-I can't deal with this anymore... I'm leaving. The chicken's wife then packs most of her things and leaves the room and then the house. Shortly after the chicken also comes out of the house. CHICKEN: Well you know what? SCREW YOU! MEANWHILE ON SPOONER STREET... Peter whakes up to get a mid-night snack. He walks into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator. Then he eyes everything in it hungrily. As he is about to make his decision on a slice of pizza the phone rings. PETER: (Sigh!) What the hell? Can't a man get something to eat with out being interrupted? (Briinngg)! The phone rings again until Peter picks it up PETER: This better be good! I was just about get something to eat. CLEVELAND: It is Peter. guess what. PETER: UGH! I am so not in the mood for this now but what Cleveland? CLEVELAND: CHICKEN BUTT HA HA! But seriously I'm calling because I had won a poker tournament and I won some tickets to the Superbowl and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come down here for the week. PETER: AH YEAH! Of course I do. CLEVELAND: Good but you guys have to be here buy 4:30. PETER: WHAT! CLEVELAND: Well YEAH! they expire at 7:00. PETER: AHH! Hold on at least tell me who's playing. CLEVELAND: REALLY? you don't know who's playing at the Super bowl? PETER: Well you know what there's been so many Superbowls so it's hard to keep track of it. CLEVELAND: Well anyway be here at 7:00. PETER: OK then Cleveland. See you soon. END CHAPTER! AUTHOR'S DIALOG: So how was that. Did you enjoy it I truly hope you did. Sorry if this chapter wasn't that funny but I was going for a more ''action'' type of chapter. And I wanted Peter to go through some conflict this time but don't worry Stewie and Rallo will meet each other in the next and then the story will center mostly around them so your wait is worth it. Oh and please REVIEW this chapter. See yah soon


	3. Chapter 3

Stewie and Rallo's wild week CHAPTER 3 AUTHOR'S DIALOG: What's up?...Well here it is. The is the chapter you've been waiting for. Sorry if the last 2 chapters seemed like they were a bit irellibent to the title but I wanted to try and make the main story line seem like it was an actual episode. HA it's just another part of my personal style of writing. This chapter would've been out but I was taking a break. You see I ALWAYS finish one chapter in two days! But I'm probily taking up your time with my ranting. So enjoy this chapter I OWN NOTHING! after the awkward phone call from Cleveland. Peter quietly packs everybody's clothes and puts them in the car so they can be prepared for the long trip ahead. PETER: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE This is going to be so freakin'' sweet. The Superbowl is going to kick ass. He quietly goes up the stairs with five big brown laundry bags. He first goes into his and Louis's room to see if she was sleeping hard enough for him to put her in the bag. As soon as he had confirmed that she was.. he gently placed her in the bag. After he did that he placed the bag containing her near the garage door and went back upstairs to continue what he was doing. He then went inside of Chris's room. He tried with all of his might to put Chris in the bag. He even got as far as putting him in a extra large bag and getting Chris to the stairs. But as soon as he started going down the stairs the bag busted. PETER: Damn weak ass Family Dollar store bags! *Mutter*. Peter then goes into the back yard and borrows Louis's wheel barrel and heads back into the house. He then resorts to propping him onto the wheel barrel as if he were a big bag of potatoes. After nearly breaking his back trying put Chris in the wheel barrel. He parks the wheel barrel next to the bag containing Louis and proceeded to getting the rest of his family. He laughed as he placed Stewie and Brian in the same bag. However his laugh slowly faded as he remembered the one person he had forgotten about...Meg! As much as he'd love to just leave her here he knew it would cost him. As he stood there with a clueless look on his face he thought of how things would play out if he left her. PETER: DAMN! Lets see... Leaving Meg + Spending the night at Cleveland's house = Louis being worried about Meg the whole time. And... Louis being worried about Meg the whole time + Louis being mad at me for leaving her all week = Me spending the whole week with a ''Playboy'' Magizine and a bottle of lotion while sleeping on the couch. So regretfuly he went back upstairs.. This time he used a ''Glad'' brand trash bag, Rubber gloves, and the type of mask a Doctor would use while opperating on a patient. He cautiously approached the young unattractive girl and carefully touched her as if he was defusing a bomb. As he placed her in the bag he took one look at her and vomited inside of the bag that she was in. After that he placed everyone inside of the car and drove off. PETER: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! OH YEAH! Superbowl here we come. As Peter drove through various streets and roads he couldn't help but hear all the noise that the others were making as they shook and turned inside of the bags. PETER: UHH... I better turn on some music to drown out this noise. Good thing I still have the CD that Quagmire let me borrow. Peter then smiles and puts the CD in. QUAGMIRE: Hello this is G.Q and for the next five hours you're gonna be listening to my collection of favorite songs. And a 1.2.3...I TAKE YAH TO THE CANDY SHOP!...I LET YAH LICK THE LOLY POP!...KEEP GOIN'' BABY DON'T YAH STOP! PETER: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE 50 Cent! 1 hour later... IT'S A THRILLEERR!..THRILLER ALL NIGHT!..THE MONSTERS GONNA GET CHA!... CAUSE IT'S A THRILLER THRILLEERR! PETER: YEAHH! Micheal Jackson. 1 hour later another song has already ended PETER: OH YEAH! So THAT was Drake? HEHEHEHEHE! That was awesome! This is what teenagers every where are listening to now and days? HEH! Coool...It's a hell of alot better that Conwaye twittie guy! As Peter ranted on about the famous country music star he failed to notice that Louis and the others were whaking up. LOUIS: Peter what the hell is going on here? PETER: Louis not now. I'm ranting... W-W-WHAT? Louis UHH howd yah sleep honey? HEHEHEHEHE!.. OH crap I'm so busted aren't I? LOUIS: Yes you are! Peter where in the hell were you taking us? Now Peter could've just told Louis the truth about the Superbowl tickets but instead he decided to stoop to the level of a 3 year old. PETER: WHAA! Louis ignores peter's babbling and continues to interrogate him. LOUIS: Peter! I'm waiting. PETER: WHAA! Louis's pateince is starting to fade. LOUIS: Peter i'm not playing with you..I'm as serious as a heart attack. RANDOM CUT SCENE: Deep inside of a man's body...HEART: Well it sure is a nice day today. I think I'll skip a few beats today. MEANWHILE...Somewhere in the Cardio vascular system. HIGH COLESTERAL: Damn! I can't wait to get that rat bastard Heart. TMSID (aka too much salt in diet): OHH Yeah. We're gonna kick his ass. Where is that pussy Heart? After saying that the two ''body gangsters'' drove off to find their target. HEART: Well that was a fun day today. I think I'll go to the lower intestine to get some food. However he didn't know how long it would take him to reach the lower intestine HEART: Well I guess I forgot how far the lower intestine is from here. TMSID: There he is High Colesteral! HIGH COLESTERAL: GET 'EM! The two gangsters then pounced on the deffenceless organ until he was on the ground and then they stomped him in the chest and hips. Heart tried with all his might to fight of the two attackers but he was no match for them. When he got up and tried to throw a punch TMSID kicked him in the jaw which made him fall back on the ground. High colesteral then kneeled down and pistol whipped him and then he punched him ten times. And as he got up he and TMSID aimed their guns at Heart and smirked menacingly. HIGH COLESTERAL: YEAH! Bet yo ass wish you never snitched on Flu now HUH? Before Heart could say anything he was shot ten times. END CUT SCENE! PETER: OH OK! Louis I'll tell you. ( Peter tells Louis everything!) LOUIS: Wow! that is pretty cool!...OK I guess it'll be fun. Yeah lets go. PETER: Alright! HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! As Peter and Louis laughed happily everone else were also whaking up. STEWIE: What the duece? W-What the hell is going on here? Brian get the hell off of me. BRIAN: HUH! Stewie.. what the hell? Why are we in a laundrybag? STEWIE: EWW! Something stinks. Unknown to the rest of the Griffins Brian has been farting in his sleep for a week. He could've told Stewie about this but insted he decided to ''toy'' with stewie. BRIAN: Well...come to think of it Peter and Louis did used to... well..''get busy'' in this bag. Stewie then begins to scream and shake hystericaly until Louis notices the noise. LOUIS: Peter why did you put Stewie in here with Brian? BRIAN: Louis don't worry about it Peter usauly does stupid things for no reason. LOUIS: OK! But while your back there. Brian could you please whake Chris up? (Brian shakes and slaps Chris until he finanly whakes up.) CHRIS: HUH?... Are we in the car? YAYYY! Dreams do come true! Brian then notices Meg who is in a plastic bag and she is covered in vomet. BRIAN: Should I whake Meg up too? LOUIS: NAH! Let her sleep Brian. BRIAN: UHH Okay Louis. They soon arrive in stoolbend. While their looking for the street that Cleveland lives on Louis explains to Stewie and Brian about the superbowl tickets. PETER: OHH YEAH! Superbowl here I come. At last they finaly arrive in front of Cleveland's house. After getting Meg out of the plastic bag Louis then proceedes to whaking Meg up. LOUIS: Meg.. Meg. Whake up. MEG: What the *sniff* EWW...Who in the hell threw up on me? PETER: YEP! That was me. After Meg's ranting everyone then walks to the house and Peter rings the door. (Ding Dong?)... CLEVELAND: HEYY! Everbody how yah doin? LOUIS: Where doing good. How are you and Donna doing? CLEVELAND: OHH We're good. As they enter the house they continue to talk and catch up until Brian notices something. BRIAN: Hey Cleveland wheres Cleveland Jr and Roberta? CLEVELAND: OH! Well Jr is at a Yu-Gi-Oh! Convention in California and Roberta is on a Road trip with her friends...Or so she says. MEG: So it's just you and Ms Donna thats here? PETER: Shut up Meg! Peter then repeats everything Meg just said as if she never said it. However they didn't realize Rallo was whatching TV when the Griffin family first walked in. RALLO: What the hell? I've been here all damn day and nobody's even bother to say hi. PETER: OH Hi Rallo! RALLO: Oh finanly. LOUIS: Look Stewie you've got a playmate. Let me put you down so you can say hi. Louis then happpily and gently places Stewie on the floor. As Stewie decends to the floor he eyes the other toddler curiosly. STEWIE: So I guess by the way you look you must be umm... whats that word... oh yeah retarded. RALLO: WHAT! STEWIE: Oh you deffinantly look the part. RALLO: Call me another retard and I'll put my size 1 up your ass! STEWIE: I'd like to see you try it! RALLO: BRING IT ON BITCH! STEWIE: Oh I brought it sat it down on the table and opened it BIAACH! Everyone notices the two toddlers fighting and watches them in shock until Brian decides that things are getting hethic between Stewie and Rallo and steps in. BRIAN: OK I think it's time for you two to take a nap. STEWIE: Yeah as soon as I kick his ass. RALLO: Come and get it. I'll kick your ass and then I'm gonna kick your dog's ass. Just as things got more dramatic Donna walks in from the kitchen DONNA: What the hell is happening in my house? CLEVELAND: OH well Stewie and Rallo got into a fight and Brian stopped them. PETER: Yeah but it wasn't a very good fight anyway.. I mean they mostly just called each other names and pushed each other. DONNA: Who cares what they did! I don't want this kind of violence in my house. Next thing you know we'll be fighting one another just like when you told me about the time when the Grif-! Cleveland then interrupts her be placeing a hand on her mouth. Not because he wants her to shut the hell up. But because he saw the aggrevated look on Louis's face and he's preety sure she can kick his ass. CLEVELAND: Oh Okay honey. Heheh I'm sorry. He then picks Stewie and Rallo up as if they were stuffed animals and shoves Rallo in her arms. After that he picks Stewie up and leads her upstairs to Rallo's room. RALLO: Theres no way in HELL that I'm letting him sleep in my room. STEWIE: Oh like I realy want to be in your room. They continued to argue until Donna and Cleveland reached the room DONNA: I can't believe you just let that happpend. What the hell were you thinking? CLEVELAND: Well like I said I am sorry. DONNA: It's not good enough! They both could've seriosly got hurt. RALLO: OH no the only one who could've gotten hurt is that reject from ''Hey Arnold'' over there. STEWIE: Oh HA HA! You mentioned a cartoon that hasn't been on Nickelodeon since 1998. By now Cleveland and Donna have left the room and have laid both Stewie and Rallo down in opposite sides of Rallo's bed. And so after a brief moment of arguing they quiet down and fall asleep. Donna and Cleveland then go down the stairs and returns to the living room. CLEVELAND: Sorry about that everybody. PETER: It's ok but when are we going to the Superbowl? OH and who's playing? CLEVELAND: Oh wel It's the Patriots and the Cowboys. BRIAN: Well that'll be fun. LOUIS: Yeah it will be fun. And so the rest of the day came and went by quickly. Stewie and Rallo spent most of it sepperated from one another. Peter, Cleveland and Brian went to the bar and came home drunk and passed out in the living room. When they woke up both Louis and Donna yelled at them and Donna tied Brian up to the back yard fence Chris and Meg got into a fight and knocked each other out. And once they woke up they got mad and knocked themselves out again. through out everthing that has there's one thing for certain that they all knew for sure...THIS WAS ONE WIERD ASS DAY! END CHAPTER! AUTHOR'S DIALOG: Sorry if you waited long. Guess I kind of got lazy but it was all on good intentions realy. All that time I was realy thinking of how things would take place with Stewie and Rallo meeting but I think I did good. However Ijust needed to get the molassess out of my ass and hurry up...Uh forget I just said that OK. but still I hope you enjoyed the story and please review it


	4. Chapter 4

Stewie and Rallo's wild week

AUTHOR'S DIALOG: Well here it is. Here's what you've all been waiting for.. the fourth chapter. Oh and I've decided that I'm only going to head my chapters with the story title and I'm not going to use the chapter number anymore. When I did it before it had nothing to do with my unique style of writhing. It was just because I was new at this but now I feel it's time to spring forwards and go to the next level. Huh! Look at me ranting on again. Please enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING! (But a man can dream!)

After a weird day of fighting and yelling. The Griffin family and the brown family were getting ready to eat dinner. Chris and Meg were already seated at the table and ready to eat. CHRIS: Oh yeah! I can't wait to eat.

And after that I can do more stuff like pee and : UGHH! You're so disgusting. I can't believe I'm related to you..you pig! CHRIS: I know you are but what am I ? MEG: Nobody even says that any more you LOSER!

While Chris and Meg are arguing Donna and Louis were in the kitchen preparing tonight's dinner. However Donna couldn't help but over hear their constant arguing. DONNA: Hey Louis do they always argue like this?

LOUIS: Yeah.. but we usualy just ignore it. Besides it's kind of fun to watch them argue and pull pranks on one another. Louis then carefully places the food in the oven as Donna stares at her in shock.

Louis then looks at the dinning table and notices that Stewie and Rallo aren't sitting there. LOUIS: UH.. Donna where are Stewie and Rallo? DONNA: Oh well I don't know were Stewie is but I'm sure Rallo is in his room playing with his toys.

LOUIS: UM..Okay but I still have to go find them. Could you look after things here while I'm gone? Donna feeling some what offended by Louis just asuming that Donna will do everything she says decides to reply in a most uncivilized manner.

DONNA: OH! Now what? You think that just because you're a guest in here.. that means you can come in my house and order me around? Let me tell you something! Cleveland don't run shit up in here!

I run this! Every day and every night. So just who the hell do you think you are? LOUIS: Sheese! Either take care of things or not. But you don't have to be such a bitch about it!

(Louis then leaves the kitchen as Donna thinks to herself in silence.) DONNA: (That bitch must be crazy. How she just go come all up in here and try to take shit over like that?

She gonna mess around and get cut up in here... Talking to me like that!)INSIDE RALLO'S ROOM: Rallo is happily playing with his new toy soldiers while wearing a green paper hat with five poorly drawn yellow stars on it.

He is also wearing a long dark green coat with Cleveland Jr's boy scout medals on he is constantly being interupted by Stewie. RALLO: Alright boys our new mission is to take over the enemy camp and...

STEWIE: What the hell man? You can't just go to their place without a : Shut the hell up! I do have a plan OK.. I'm just thinking things over. STEWIE: Okay I'm just saying it's not a wise choice.

RALLO: You know what i'm not about to argue with you again. STEWIE: What? RALLO: No..Tonight i'm just gonna let it go and enjoy the rest of the day. STEWIE: Whatever man.

Stewie then leaves the room. Hmph see yah later douche bag! Stewie then goes down the hall and enters Jr's room. Once inside he locks the door and starts another conversation with Rupert.

STEWIE: Rupert it seems that our plan has taken a rather unpleasant turn for the seems that those idiots are planning on staying at this miserible excuse for a house for an entire week!

Not only that but they continue to have that..that foolish big haired idiot tag along with me at all times! But why would they even go through all the trouble to do that in the first place?

Stewie then looks at Rupert with a confused look on his face, completly oblivious of the some-what blank stare that is on the stuffed bear's face. RUPERT:... STEWIE: Of course! They must've sent him to spy on me!

Oh well if they want to play hard ball then they better bring it on! As Stewie continues to talk to his teddy bear Louis grabs the door knob and slowly proceeds to open the door.

STEWIE: What th-! Rupert shh! I just heard something It must be him.. he's come to assassinate me. Stewie then pulls out a assault rifle and loads it up. He then hastfully grabs Rupert and climbs on top of Jr's bookshelf.

Once he is properly positioned on top of the bookshelf he takes aim at the door. However he lowers his gun when he see's Louis come through the door... LOUIS: Stewie.. Stewie where are you?

As Stewie stares at Louis through the rifle's scope he thinks to himself in silence. STEWIE: (Well maybe I was a bit hasty in thinking that it was him but.. since it's that vile blasted woman.

Then.. maybe I'll... just kill.. her... instead.) Stewie slightly tugs the trigger with his finger. Then he raises his gun once more and takes aim at Louis. Stewie then cocks the rifle and smirks menacingly before he fires.

(Baannggg!)However if Stewie wasn't cought up in a rush of pure adrenaline he would've noticed Louis bending over to pick up Rallo. LOUIS: Oh Hi there Rallo! I've been looking for you.

I'ts almost time for dinner..Oh and have you seen Stewie? RALLO: He said he'd be in here.. I guess he lied. LOUIS: Hmm.. I wonder where he is. RALLO: I'm sure he'll turn up.

Who knows he might be at the dinning table as we speak. Come on ''Mrs G'' let's go eat. LOUIS: HA! ''Mrs G'' I like the sound of that! Yeah you're probily right let's go. RALLO: I'm going to the bathroom to wash up. I'll see you soon.

As Stewie stares at them with his jaw dropped in complete shock Rallo notices him and walks towards the book shelf. Rallo looks at Stewie calmly for a moment.

Then he walks over to the side of the bookshelf while never breaking eye contact with him. STEWIE: What the hell are you doing? If you got something to say then say it!

RALLO: Um Hm!.. Rallo then grabs the bookshelf and pulls it which causes it to fall. STEWIE: AGHHH! (Crash-Pow-Bang!) IN THE DINNING ROOM!.. (Thump & Bang!) BRIAN: What the hell was that?

LOUIS: I'm sure it's nothing. PETER: Yah know It's been 5 minutes and we still haven't ate yet. Seriously Cleveland if I end up using the microwave to eat then someone is going to get a foot in their ass.

CLEVELAND: Well at least she can cook. Laretta's cooking was so horrible that I would literaly hide from the dinning table. LOUIS: Oh yeah I remember her cooking. It was always so hard and over seasoned.

(Laughter in unison!) PETER: HEHEHEHEHE! Yeah it was like eating a tire. (Laughter in unison!) BRIAN: She couldn't cook worth a Damn! Cleveland Heh..I don't know how you survived.

CLEVELAND: I know right HA! Thank you Quagmire. You realy saved my ass! (More unison laughter!) CHRIS: Where did she learn how to cook Huh? Le Cordon-BLAHG!

PETER: AHH! That's a good one. (Unison laughter and hand clapping!)MEG: Yeah her cooking realy sucked! CLEVELAND: H-How dare you! She was the mother of my son!

(Cry & Sob!) LOUIS: Meg! You know better then to talk badly about the dead! MEG: B-But.. PETER: Meg that wasn't nice. She may have been just a background character but she was still a member of the cast.

BRIAN: Yeah Meg you realy shouldn't talk that way about people. CHRIS: .. Stupid Bitch! LOUIS: Just for that you don't get to eat tonight. MEG: But Mom..! LOUIS: Don't argue with me young lady!

Go to your ..Ugh! Roberta's room right now! MEG: (Frown!) LOUIS: NOW! As soon as Meg leaves everyone laughs in unison again. PETER: Yeah now there's more food for us! LOUIS: Heh.. I almost blew it when I told her to go to Roberta's room.

CHRIS: Meg is such a loser HA HA! MEAN WHILE IN JR'S ROOM!.. Stewie climbs out of the broken remains of the bookshelf with cuts and bruises on his face. His clothes are rinkled and several splinters are on his head and over-alls.

Stewie looks at Rallo with a look of fear and shock. STEWIE: W-why.. d-did you do that? AH-AHHHH! That shit realy hurts! RALLO: Because I don't like you. Rallo then grabs Stewie by his shirt and looks him straight in the eyes!

RALLO: I don't like your attitude. I don't like the sound of your voice. Hell I don't even like the fact that your family is here. Eating my food, Sleeping in my house, Taking a huge dump in my restroom and not fleshing when you're done!

STEWIE: Oh that must've been the fat man.. Yeah he tends to do that when he's drunk. RALLO: Oh realy? Guess I'll have to-! Wait a minute! Don't try to fool me! Now look as long as you're here I don't want to see you, Hear you,

I don't even want to sense your presence.. Got it? Stewie nods in agrement! RALLO: Good! You've made a wise chioce. Rallo then leaves the room as Stewie climbs on Jr's bed and curls into a fetal position.

Two minutes pass before Rallo returns to the cowardly infant with a dripping wet towl, A first aid kit and some clean clothes. RALLO: Clean yourself up it's almost time for dinner.

After that he leaves the room and closes the door. STEWIE: I- I can't believe this. How could I have been cut off gaurd like this? All that time I spent planning this..

and in one faul swoop he's managed to completly ruin phase 1 of my master plan and not only that but he's even reduced me to..to this a poor fool cowaring in a fetal position.

Worst of all he expects me to remain like this for a whole bloody week! Stewie then gets off of the bed and opens the first aid kit and tend to his wounds. STEWIE: Well it seems that i'll just have to destroy him too!

Once he's done with the kit he whips himself off with the wet towl and changes into the clean clothes Rallo gave him. STEWIE: Well I guess it's time to teach him a lesson. I'll make him wish he never met me!

Stewie then leaves the room and heads down stairs towards the kitchen. PETER: AGH! Finaly.. Stewie where the hell have you been? STEWIE: Up your's fat man! I'm not in the mood.

Stewie then walks over to the kitchen table and Louis picks him up and places him in the hi-chair next to Rallo. PETER: OK!..Lets eat. I've been waiting forever. CHRIS: Yeah while you guys were gone alot of funny stuff happend.

STEWIE: Wha- Why didn't somebody tell me. RALLO: Because your a little bitch! Stewie then glares at him. Minutes pass as everyone quietly eats their food.

Once everyone is done Brian decides to break the silence that was in the kitchen BRIAN: Well since we're all here then maybe you guys wouldn,t mind giving me some advice on my latest novel.

Peter since your my best friend then maybe you would like to be the first one to help me out. PETER: (Yawn) Whew I'm realy tired Brian I think it's time to hit the hey.

Good night. Peter then leaves the kitchen and walks up the stairs. BRIAN: Louis, Donna. Maybe you two would like to help out. LOUIS: Um.. thats real nice of you but I got to go make sure that Peter doesn't get into anymore trouble.

DONNA: Oops I Think I'm abit tipsy from the wine we had earlier. BRIAN: But we didn't have any wine. DONNA: Oh.. I had some earlier with Louis while you guys were at the bar. Well anyway good night.

Donna also leaves the kitchen BRIAN: Well Cleveland would you- CLEVELAND: HAHAHAHA! Brian thats a nice joke but I've had enough laughs for today see yah later.

Cleveland hastfully walks toward the kitchen's exit. BRIAN: Chris how about- Brian's sentence was cut short as he saw Chris run towards the exit screaming.

BRIAN: Ugh.. Stewie. STEWIE: I'm not even going to beed around the bush with you Brian your writing sucks good night! After saying that Stewie climbs down from his hi-chair and leaves the room.

BRIAN: Well Rallo would you mind hearing my ideas. Now Rallo could've the samething that everyone else did but he believed in giving people a fair chance. RALLO: Ok. BRIAN: Realy.. wow thanks Rallo.

This means alot to me. RALLO: Yeah I mean how bad could it be? An hour later after Brian told Rallo about his novels he said good night and left Rallo alone in the kitchen.

RALLO: That was the most mediocre thing I've ever heard. Why didn't I leave like eveyone else? Rallo then hears a voice and turns his attention to the shadow-like figure leaning next to the refrigurater.

As Rallo looks at the figure closely he admediatly recognizes who it is. STEWIE: Well well well look at you now. Thats what you get for listening to Brian talking about another one of his lame-ass novels.

RALLO: You knew this would happen? STEWIE: Oh yeah he always deos that at the dinner table. RALLO: WHAT! STEWIE: Uh huh. But thats not the point. You see I knew the exact time he was going to do it.

Remember earlier when we were eating? RALLO: Um.. yeah. STEWIE: Well moments after you called me a ''little bitch'' I dropped my fork but luckily for me no one noticed me.

While I was down there I decided to ''Rig'' the latches on your hi-chair making it imposible for you to get off of it. Rallo then looks at the latches on the chair and notices that they are glued together. RALLO: You bastard!

STEWIE: I expected you to say no and try to leave but either way it worked out fine for me. Stewie then looks at Rallo closely. STEWIE: You thought you could just intimidate me and get away with it HAH! You're sadly mistaken.

RALLO: Damn you! STEWIE: Yeah well good night. It's going to be nice sleeping in your room alone. Stewie leaves the kitchen with his head held high as Rallo struggles to get free from the chair.

Now as everyone sleeps soundly ( Except for Rallo.) They blissfully await for the next day. The day when they would have to get ready for the long awaited Superbowl.

AUTHOR'SDIALOG: Well sorry for the long ass wait again my computer's internet was fucking up and I had to wait before I could fix it. Honestly this Chapter was already finished but like I said I had to wait. I am sorry for dragging you along like that but somethings can't be helped. Either way I'm glad I was finaly able to post this and I hope I'll never keep you guys waiting like that again. I'm problily asking too much but PLEASE REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

Stewie and Rallo's wild week

AUTHOR'S DIALOG: I'M BAACK! Thats right the Great Lord Of Disaster is back! Whats up I bet you thought I gave up huh? Well shame on you. I would first start off by aknowleging all those who have gave me those awesome hits. ! And for those of you who had put this story as your favorites. THIS IS FOR YOU!

I OWN NOTHING!

The next day everyone woke up and prepared for breakfast. However when they entered the kitchen they were shocked to see Rallo sleeping while strapped to his hi-chair.

DONNA: Wh- what happend here? Why is Rallo sleeping here? As everybody looked at Rallo in curiosity Stewie smirked inwardly and couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape his mouth.

LOUIS: Who could've left him like this? BRIAN: It is strange last time I saw him was right after I told him about my novel. LOUIS: Oh great he probily tried to kill himself.

Donna then walked closer to the sleeping infant and shoke him in hopes of waking him up. DONNA: Rallo.. Rallo... RALLO! She smiles as she sees his eyes open. RALLO: Hm..What th- How did I get here?

Rallo then paused for a moment and slowly the events that led him to the predicament that he was in now flashed before his eyes. Rallo then angrily looked at Stewie who is having a hard time stoping himself from bursting out into laughter.

RALLO: Damn you! I'll get you for this! Rallo then tries to reach for Stewie. However he forgot he was still strapped to the chair. DONNA: Hold on! I'll be right back with the scissors.

Donna then leaves the kitchen to look for the scissors. PETER: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Rallo you look like big a piece of broccoli. RALLO: Shut the hell up!

DONNA: Okay I'm back with the scissors. RALLO: Finaly! DONNA: Ok now hold still.. There! RALLO: Huh.. YES! As soon as Stewie saw that Rallo was free he turns around and starts to run away.

RALLO: Oh no you don't! Come here y- you LITTLE BASTARD! Rallo then gets off his chair and chases Stewie around the kitchen. STEWIE: Wh- WHAA! Oh my God! Oh my God! Please.. Ahhh!

RALLO: Get back here! Come on.. I'll beat the shit out of you! BRIAN: Wow.. They realy hate each other. LOUIS: Yeah.. look at them go. PETER: Hey Cleveland. I got 50 Dollars that say Stewie will beat the living shit out of Rallo.

CLEVELAND: Well I would take you on that bet but I'm not sure Donna would want me to. DONNA: Are you serious Cleveland? You better take that fuckin' bet! CLEVELAND: Oh.. well Okay then you're on. PETER: On what?

CLEVELAND: You know the bet we just made. My stepson Vs your son. winner gets 50 dollars. (Cleveland then looks at Louis.) Louis what the hell is wrong with him?

PETER: Oh now I remember. However as soon as they turned around to look at the two fighting infants they noticed that the fight ended and both Stewie and Rallo were laying on the floor and out of energy.

(PETER & CLEVELAND): DAMN! After Stewie and Rallo's wounds were healed everyone ate Breakfast. However due to Stewie and Rallo's fighting they were put in time out and had to eat at the kiddie table during Breakfast.

Everyone else kept a close eye on them. Soon 5 minutes later Peter also joined them at the table after talking with his mouth open. He even tried the played-out ''Sea food'' joke on Donna.

However when the food chunks accidently fell on her food she got pissed of and slapped him. After that Louis got mad and sent to the kiddie table. PETER: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Hey Rallo. RALLO: Um.. Yeah?

PETER:You like Sea- Peter's sentence was cut off when Rallo knocked him out causing him to fall on the floor. After that he got off the chair and started to kick him repeatively.

CHRIS: Wow I haven't seen a one-sided fight this since Mr Goldman got his ass kicked by a bad guy from ''Dragonball Z''. RANDOM CUT SCENE: It was a hot and sunny day Mort was on his way home from work.

As he drove home he was listening to his favorite song. He was realy enjoying the lyrics and began singing along with them while bobbing his head.

However when he decided to close his eyes... that's when all hell began to break lose. (SCREECH!, SLAM! & BOOM!).. With his eyes closed Mort unknowingly ran a red light and crashed into another car.

The impact of the crash made the other car flip over and slam into a brick wall. When the driver of the other car got out he first dusted himself of and then he looked at his car and saw the damage on it.

After that he looked at Mort who had just gotten out of his car. Soon he started to walk closer to Mort. MORT: Oh well I guess by the way you're dressed your some kind of prince huh?

My name is Mort Goldman your highness. Mort starts to raise his hand in a atempt to shake hands with him and is shocked when the man grabs his hand and starts to shake it.

However the man's grip increases and he crushes Mort's hand. MORT: A- AHHH! Damn! He then lets go of mort's hand. ?: My name is Broly. MORT: Oh thats a nice name.

BROLY: Your... car insurance.. give it to me.. NOW! MORT: Oh.. well you want my car insurance. Well.. heh hee.. there's a funny story about that. You see I don't have any insurance.

BROLY: WHAT? What do you mean you don't have insurance? MORT: Well I never got it because it costed too muc-! Mort's sentence was cut of when Broly punched him in the stomach which made him fall to the floor

MORT: Is there any other way I can make it up to you? (Mort begans to pull out his wallet and take out every dollar in it.) Look here's all the money I have just take it!

Mort then throws the money at Broly who picks it up and starts to count it. BROLY: 50 Dollars! this isn't nearly enough to pay for the damage (Broly then points to his wrecked car.)

This is a 2000 dollar Hummer you asshole! It's not a damn Buick! MORT: Oh God i'm so sorry! BROLY: Shut the hell up! Broly then punches him jaw which causes him to spit out a tooth.

MORT: AH! Broly then kicks him in the gut which sends him flying backwards. Before Mort could get on his feet Broly grabs him by his head and throws him into a near-by building.

When Mort got on his feet he noticed a big crater behind him and before he knew it Broly was coming right at him at the rate he was moving it was as though he was flying.. Oh wait he was!

He flew directly towards Mort and tackled him and before mort fell backwards again Broly caught by the leg and threw upwards. As Mort flew upwards he accidently looked down which caused him to panic instantly.

However things got worst as Broly teleported directly in front of him and punched in the face and repeatedly as they fell down and then vertically round-house kicked him in the gut.

The impact of the kick caused a huge crater to form. As broly got up he looked down at the now unconscious Mort. BROLY: Next time I see you, you better have my MOTHAH FUCKIN'' MONEY! (END CUT SCENE!)

CHRIS: Well how did you like that? Chris suddenly looked around the table and noticed that everyone had left. However he then heard the sound of Louis's voice in living room and left the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the living room he saw that everyone had their bags packed and were puttig them in their cars and Meg was sitting on the couch with her bags already packed. CHRIS: DAD! Why didn't you or anyone else come get me?

PETER: Because your cut scene was so long that we had to choose between stopping you and getting ready for the Superbowl and We just choose the easy way.

Besides you're not going anyway. After hearing that both Chris and Meg were in a state of total confusion Louis sensing the tension in the air walked towards Peter to help explain the situation to Chris and Meg.

MEG: Mom what is he talking about? LOUIS: UH..Oh geez! Well Meg Chris look when we came here we thought there would be enough tickets for all of us to go. (Louis then looks at peter angrily.)

But apperently your father didn't check with Cleveland to see how many tickets he had. MEG: WHAT! CHRIS: DAD! PETER: Well I didn't it would be an issue. CHRIS: Are you serious?

MEG: Yeah! Who in the hell borrows tickets to the Superbowl and doesn't check to see how many they got? You should've just left me at home. PETER: DAMN!

In the middle of arguing with Louis and Peter. Chris could help but catch a glimpse of Brian with a suit case in one hand and what appears to be a folded up black coat and hat in the other.

CHRIS: Wait how is Brian going to the Superbowl? The stadium won't allow pets. As soon as Brian heared that he dropped the suit case and turned around.

BRIAN: Well I've ordered my ticket online a week ago. I was going to come down here any way. thats why I got this trench coat and hat for. Brian then puts the long coat on. Once it's on he reaches into it's pockets to pull out some sunglasses.

He puts them on and them he puts his hat on. See it's a disguise. PETER: HEHEHEHEHEHE! You look like one of the Mad Tv spies. LOUIS: Anyway I want you both to stay here be on your best behavior..

Oh and look after Stewie and Rallo. Don't bother them now because their upstairs sleeping. (CHRIS & MEG) Uhh.. Yes ma'am! PETER: Oh and here's 100 dollars that should last for the whole week.

CHRIS: (Sigh!) MEG: This is bullshit! Once everyone leaves Chris watches Tv and Meg gets on Robetra's Computer. Despite her bad reputation at James Wood High she has 300 friends on Facebook. They both try to entertain themselves while unaware of something or no duh someone watching them. END CHAPTER!

AUTHOR'S DIALOG: I've recently had some strong writher's block but now I'm back in action! And now I'm going to take this story to a whole nother region! So get ready to LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF!

Special Thanks to:

MarkellBarnes360


End file.
